Jason Parker
and Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction (he has a short moustache in the latter)]] ]] Jason Parker (born November 5, 2000, current age: 13-14 as of 2014) is the protagonist of Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, and a minor character in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. He also appears in Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction and is also mentioned in Sibling Rivalries. In June 2011 when VS takes place, Jason and his family move to Vancouver, Canada from Avondale, Arizona and begins a career as a football player. He meets Drake Romero (who becomes his best friend) on the first day of practice, and the two try to become the best players in Vancouver. History 2011: Events of Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories About three days prior to the comic taking place, Jason and his family move from Avondale, Arizona, to Vancouver, British Colombia. Jason joined the Vancouver Vultures, the neighborhood football team, hoping to make it big in the providence. After the first practice, he meets Drake Romero, who instantly becomes his best friend. During the next few days, Jason hangs out and plays football with Drake, Gerald McReary, and Joel Gonzales at the Vancouver Football Field. During the Vulture's first game, Jason succesfully helps the team win by running the ball for nearly the entire game. The team captain, Esteven Caballero, is very impressed with Jason's skills (which he got from playing football back in Arizona). Shortly after the first game, Jason meets Wendy Delgado, a cute girl who watched Jason's game, and is also impressed with him. After taking Jason and Drake to eat at Sonic, Jason instantly falls in love with her. However, Jason in love with Wendy puts Jason's goal of becoming a professional football player in danger. The next time the football payers play at their field, just as Jason is ready to recieve a pass from Drake, he is distracted by Wendy, who is watching the boys play. Jason gets hit by the ball in the head , which confuses Drake, because usually Jason ALWAYS sucessfully catches the ball. When Jason tells Drake he got distracted by Wendy, it angers Drake, who says "Jason Parker never gets distracted, Jason Parker stays with the game!" Drake then storms off the field, saying if Jason will not play right, he does not want to play with him. At home, Jason is still upset over Drake getting mad at him. He tells his father his problem, and he says it's good to have a girlfriend, but not good to let her take him away from his life goal. Jason takes his advice, but it backfires the next day. The turning part of Vancouver Stories takes place at the Vulture's game in Countryside Village. As the game starts, Jason recieves the ball, kicked by Michael Guzman. Then, he sees Wendy came to the game. Wendy, who is talking to Patrick McReary, then says her heart is set on Jason only. This causes a fantasy in Jason's imagination, consisting of him about to kiss Wendy. When the coach blows his whistle, Jason snaps out of the fantasy, and realized he had just been tackled by a player from another team, which was hard enough to make his helment pop off. Esteven is disappointed in Jason, saying he can't be distracted by Wendy at EVERY game, then tells him he is officially off the team, and replaces him with Jose Gonzales, Joel's younger brother. This upsets Jason even more, who then thinks he does not even deserve his own uniform anymore. The Vultures lose 35-15, and after the game, Mr. Parker finds Jason in the trunk, who is stripped to only his boxers and wristbands, and his eye paint ruined (possibly from crying). Jason tells his dad he gives up on football, much to his father's dismay. With Wendy in earshot, Jason says if he had never met her, none of the events of the night would happen, and he would rather be back in Arizona. Mr. Parker says he will talk to his mother about this, and he gets in the car. Wendy, who hears everything, goes up to Jason, asking if he really meant all of that. Jason says no, but Wendy knows he is lying. As she walks away, she sarcastically compliments Jason's abs ("Nice abs, jerk"). Jason, looking at his stomach and not seeing any actual abs, realizes his life is ruined, and he falls back into the trunk of the car, which closes shut. Jason does not talk to anyone for the next few weeks. On the day of the Vulture's championship game, he infers maybe everyone forgot about him. In Victoria (the capital of British Colombia), the game is about to start. Jose tells Esteven he has a fever, and cannot play. Esteven is worried, because there is no backup for Jose with Jason long gone. Just then, Drake whispers something in his ear. Esteven is happy, and calls Jason. Athough their full conversation is not written, it is obvious Drake suggested getting Jason back on the team. Jason shows up with his full uniform on. Jason goes back to work the second the game starts, running all the balls every time they are passed to him. Eventually, the Vultures (thanks to Jason) win the championship 45-25! Esteven, along with many of Jason's friends, congradulate Jason for his comeback, and once again being a hit. Wendy then walks up to Jason, and is happy he no longer means everything he said weeks ago. The two then share a kiss as the epilogue begins. With everything back to normal, and Jason finally getting his goal accomplished, he once again plays with Drake, Gerry, and Joel at their football field, with Wendy happily watching them. When Jason revieves another pass, he looks at Wendy, who smiles at him, and Jason smiles back, only to find himself running into Drake, then both of them fall onto the ground. Everyone share a laugh as the comic pans out to a bird eye's view of the field. 2012: Events of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures (Note: During the time SRA was written, it was unclear if this was exactly Jason and Drake, but when VS went into development, these were retconned.) Following Jason's sucess a year ago, he continues to play and support the Vancouver Vultures with Drake. Salvador Real (a good friend of Jason) watch one of their games at the Vancouver Football Field. Athough realizing he does not really like football (which is ironic, because in VS, he stayed at Jason's games the entire time), and he and his friends leave the game. Later in the storyline, as the group travel to Countryside Village to stop Armando Vasquez and Braulio Gullien Samaguey from trying to get rid of Salvador. Salvador finds Jason and Drake in the village, and asks them where the two live. Jason takes them to Mr. Gullien's house, and Salvador thanks him for the help. 2013: Events of Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction By 2013, Jason and Drake, now 13 years old, are still playing at their football field, when they get news from Esteven talking about their new season, which will take place around the entire country of Canada. The duo are estatic to hear this news, and on October 20 (on Gerry's 10th birthday), they leave to their first game of the long and fun season. It is likely they are still traveling the country by the time the events of the Sibling Rivalries comic series takes place. Appearence Jason's trademark clothes in VS (he also wears this in Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction) are his beanie (which has his hair visible sticking out of it), his Drew Brees jersey, wristbands, shorts, long socks, and shoes. His football uniform is the standard uniform seen throughout the franchise, with Parker wearing #7 on the jersey. In Jason's first appearence in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, he has slightly different clothes on. He wears the same beanie, but his shirt is a polo shirt with black sleeves. As Jason is only seen from the waist up, it is unclear what he is wearing on the bottom. When he does not have his beanie or helment on, his hair looks similar to the hairstyle of Patrick McReary and Joshua Jackson. Personality Jason Parker, being an athlete, is very determined to get to his goal as becoming the town's greatest football player. Like other protagonists of the DR4L comic universe, Jason is very friendly to his friends and family, and is the only protagonist that never gets mad in the comic. Throughout the prequel, Jason shows love to Wendy Delgado, but when it starts interferring with his football career, he becomes worried, especially during the game at Countryside Village (which is the turning point of the comic), when after a pass, he then has a fantasy of him about to kiss Wendy, which literally knocks him out of action. When he is kicked off the team, Jason is very upset, then takes off his uniform (leaving him in only his underwear and trademark wristbands) and cries in the darkness of his car trunk. Trivia * Jason arrives to Vancouver (by plane) in about one-three days. This gives him time to befriend Salvador Real and Patrick McReary shortly before the comic begins. * Jason is, in fact, the first human character to appear chronologically in the DR4L Comic Universe. * In SR: SRA, Jason is not mentioned by name and is credited as "Beanie Kid" (because of his trademark beanie). Drake, also not being referred to by his name, is credited as "Beanie Kid's Friend". These unnamed characters were retconned in SR: VS. * Jason is the only character out of the three SR protagonists that is full American. Packie is Irish-American, and Salvador is full Mexican. **He is also the only protagonist to not appear in the main series (although he is mentioned in Season 4). *Jason Parker, along with Drake Romero and Joel Gonzales, are so far the only characters in the franchise to appear shirtless a few times in the franchise. Jason, Drake, Joel, and Gerry are also the only characters to have their belly button be seen. *Although Jason supposedly never drops any passes or gets tackled, he still always has grass stains on his uniform after a game, like other football players in the franchise. * In Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction, Jason and Drake have short moustaches, possibly due to them already becoming teenagers. However, this is odd, considering that no other teenage character in the franchise has any facial hair, making Jason and Drake the only non-adult characters with facial hair. In the extended version, their moustaches are removed, and DR4L has decided to only have male adult characters grow facial hair. * In The Introduction, Jason is actually 12, not 13. The comic takes place prior to October 30, and Jason was born in November 5. However, this was another age mistake made by DR4L. **Jason is also 10 in VS, which takes place in June 2011, and would not turn 11 until November 5. Appearences ;Sibling Rivalries * Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories * Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories 2 * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures (retcon) * Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction * Patrick McReary: School President (mentioned only) Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Kids Category:Football Players Category:Friends of the Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers